


Saving the blipped

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Saving the universe is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: Demigods prepare for half the universe to return.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 54





	Saving the blipped

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, random thought.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or Marvel.

Five years ago, we lost.

The world turned to dust with half the universe.

But not half the multiverse.

When Thanos snapped his fingers, something happened besides the universe being balanced. There was so much power, not even the mad titan knew what he was doing exactly. At that moment, two universes connected.

Camp halfblood appeared. So did Camp Jupiter. Everyone who was in the camps was transported. The demigods who weren't in the camps, like Annabeth, who was with her dad for the weekend, and Piper who was in Los Angeles, were gone. Jason and Percy tried to stay strong. All the demigods tried.  
There were no monsters in this new world, except for the ones that had been in the camps.  
Rachel hadn't been at camp, so there were no new prophecies. Mount Olympus was no longer on the 600th floor of the Empire State building. Dionysis and Hestia had been at Camp Half-blood, but they were the only greek gods who remained, and Terminus gaurded the boundaries of Camp Jupiter.  
The three gods worked to sheild the mortals from seeing the demigods.  
So they lived. The demigods were lost in a new universe, a struggling universe. They didn't know why, or how. They didn't know what to do.  
Then, despite the efforts of the gods, SHEILD found the camps.  
They were in a broken universe, so all they did was send a plea for help.  
So the demigods helped. Apollo campers healed those who had been in the numerous car crashes that had occured when drivers were dusted. Hypnos campers gave therapy. Athena's and Hephestus's children tried to fix the damages. Aphrodite children taught people that love can be found.  
What could the sea and the sky do? Percy and Jason had no set role in this new world. They helped when they could, but there wasn't much that needed them.  
Until it was time to bring everyone back. Percy and Jason concentrated on the sea and the sky. When the second snap occurred, they were ready.  
When people appeared in the sky, Jason harnesed the winds to bring the people to safety. When he felt his control slip, he remebered catching Piper, falling from the Grand Canyon. He gently floated the people to the shore.  
Those he could not catch were Percy's responsibility. Water cushioned, protecting the falling people. Percy remembered doing this before, using the water from the river of misery to save himself and Annabeth. He would save these people. Percy thought of how Annabeth would tell him to stop being a seaweed brain and to concentrate. So he did.

And, when everyone was saved, Percy, Jason, and all the demigods, all the gods, the monsters, everyone from their universe, disapeared. They returned to the exact moment they had left their own universe, as though their entire purpose had been to protect those people.  
And perhaps, it had.

**Author's Note:**

> What if the demigods could help the blipped?  
> I don't think I did a very good job, so I'm inviting others to take this idea and make it something better. Please.  
> Tell me how this should have gone.  
> I had a random thought, but random thoughts don't give me long stories. They give me oneshots, like my other two Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover.
> 
> Everyone who can write amazingly detailed, multi chapter stories (like the End of Infinity by FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls, which is absolutly amazing) I love you. You bring life into your worlds with your powerful words, so, thank you.


End file.
